(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front vehicle body structure, and more particularly, to a front vehicle body structure that allows a steering gear box to be stably mounted and supported.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle's front body is a frame structure that is positioned at a front along a length of a vehicle and forms an engine room. The vehicle's front body includes a front end module forming the front of the engine room, on which a cooling module, a head lamp, etc. are mounted, front fender apron members that form left and right sides of the engine room and provide a space where a suspension is mounted and wheels are installed, and a dash panel that is positioned at a rear of the engine room and separates a passenger side from the engine room.
Also, front side members extending along the length of the vehicle are located on left and right sides of the vehicle, under the engine room, to increase the structural rigidity of the front vehicle body, and a sub-frame is located under the front side members and connected to them so that the suspension, etc., as well as an engine and transmission installed in the engine room, can be mounted and supported on them.
Meanwhile, so-called high-performance vehicles tend to come with lightweight bodies in order to improve the vehicle's driving performance, and their vehicle bodies are usually manufactured by interconnecting space frames made from aluminum, which is lighter than steel, to make the vehicle bodies lightweight.
There is a need to improve the stability of a steering gear box mounting and the stability of vehicle steering by mounting the steering gear box more stably on the vehicle body made of aluminum space frames.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.